I love You?
by sophielexy
Summary: Fletcher is acting strange. Chyna thinks he has a chrush on Olive, but she wants to prove Chyna wrong... I 'm bad at summarys but who isn't - lol just read the story :)
1. Crush

ANT Farm - I love You?

Chapter 1 - Crush

CHYNA'S POV

It was Monday and I went into the Ant Farm. I didn't know why, but I had the feeling that there was something different. Fletcher wasn't that interested anymore since we both pretended to have a girl-/boyfriend. And Olive also changed.

I think she has a crush on Fletcher. I mean she even wasn't upset when I found out that he murdered her FlurBot „twice". And she is extremely kind to him since our backpack inventions.

I was entering the Ant Farm.

„Hey Guys!"

„Hey" Fletcher said.

„Uii isn't my little Fletchi sweet." Violet said.

„Where is Olive?" I asked.

„I don't know. I haven't seen her today. I'll better go check if she is okay, after school." Fletcher said worried.

„I have to go to ballet. See you later Fletchi!"

Fletcher rolled his eyes and Violet left the Ant Farm.

„I kind of feel like Olive when Angus wants to make his move on her." Fletcher sighed.

„Can I ask you something?" I said.

„Sure."

„It's about Olive. Do you think she may changed a bit in the last days?"

„Yeah. Kind of. Why did you ask?"

I wanted to answer him that I thought she has a crush on him but then I thought about it. He seemed to have a crush on her too. That would explain why he wasn't that interested anymore and why he is acting a bit strange when she is around. If it was true that she liked him, I had to keep her secret. So I decided to say nothing.

„Uhm...Just...I was just wondering if you noticed it."

Then Olive came in.

„Hey Olive where were you? I worried about you... I mean WE worried about you, it's not like I... You know... I have to go to chemistry." Fletcher stuttered.

A bit strange? I should have said very strange!

FLETCHER'S POV

I went out of the Ant Farm, because I didn't want to freeze like I did when I had a crush on Chyna. But she changed. Now she is all into Jared and I am not sure what I am feeling about Olive. She is my best friend since we started the Ant Program and I had a crush on her before Chyna came. When I see Olive I don't know what to say and I get nervous.

CHYNA'S POV

„What's wrong with him?" She asked confused.

„Well, he is acting strange lately. Maybe we can find out why, when we think about what happened the last few weeks. Any idea?"

I didn't want to tell her either what I thought.

„Violet started the Ant Program, we invented a massaging backpack, we pretended... Wait! He finally has a crush on Violet!" She said all happy about her idea.

_That is weird. I really thought she has a crush on him. But now she is acting like she doesn't even care._

„Why would you be so happy about it?" I asked.

„Well... I don't know." she said nervous.

„As your best friend I have to ask you something."

„Okay"

„Do you like Fletcher?"

„What do you mean?"

„I mean if you "like-like" him."

„Come on Chyna, he has still a crush on you. Why would I like him? He is my best friend."

„Yes, but it seems like he has a crush on you. Remember I pretended to have a boyfriend? After that day he never flirted with me that much anymore."

„But that doesn't mean he has a crush on me."

„But you are perfect for each other. And you talked with your FlurBot about Fletcher and you're very kind to him since a few weeks. I think you have a crush on him." I said teasing her.

„No I don't. And I'll prove you wrong. He has still a crush on you. You'll see."


	2. Paintings

Ant Farm - I love you?

Chapter 2 - Paintings

FLETCHER'S POV

„Hey Fletcher can I ask you something?" Olive said.

„Sure." I got nervous.

„Well, would you help me to prove Chyna wrong? She thinks you have a crush on me."

_How does Chyna know that I have a crush on Olive. Is it that obvious?_

„Why would she think I have a crush on you...I mean...That's not true?"

„I know, that's why I'll prove her wrong. Because I know you have still a crush on her."

„What? You think I still have a crush on her? I HAD a crush on her. It's kind of obvious that she doesn't like me like I did, so I gave up."

„Really? You know that I don't believe you."

„So I guess I can't help you.", he said and walked away.

I sighed.

LATER IN THE ANT FARM

„So Chyna. I hope you found something out."

„Okay First: I watched Fletcher during the breaks and caught him watching you.

Second: Angus is worried that he will steal his women: you."

„Is that all you found out?", she said raising her eyebrows.

„Hey I found this out during one break, so wait until tomorrow and I'll find out more."

FLETCHER'S POV

I entered the Ant Farm and walked to Olive and Chyna.

„Okay, It's not like I have more information so I got Fletcher as a witness."

„I am not a witness and I told you that I don't like her anymore."

„Thank you Fletcher. I think you should leave before my hand meets your face." Olive said.

I leaved. I couldn't stand there any longer. Not only because I didn't want her to hurt me, also because she made me feel like an idiot. Okay I was an idiot, but when she's around I feel more "idiotically". And I was always getting nervous. But that's how you feel when you are in love.

OLIVE'S POV

„See, he leaves when you tell him to leave" Chyna said.

„Yes, but only because he didn't want to get hurt."

„I know." Chyna admit.

_He is so sweet. Olive! I can't fall for him again. He likes Chyna. And it's obvious that he isn't a bit interested in me._

„I know how to prove you wrong! His paintings!"

„Why his paintings?" Chyna asked confused.

„When you aren't in the Ant Farm he's always painting you."

„Okay, then let's see his paintings."

We both went to his corner in the Ant Farm.

„Wait, you can look at them, but not me. He'll be so angry if he knew that we are looking at his paintings.", I said.

„Okay, I'll do it alone. But alarm me if you see Fletcher coming."

„Of course!"

I turned around, so I couldn't see what Chyna was doing.

„Mm Olive...When he is sooo in love with me, why are YOU on this painting."

I turned around to see the picture that Chyna wanted to show me.

„Hey that painting is really good." I admit.

„You forgot something: It is you! So did I prove you wrong or what?"

„No. If I could paint this good, I would paint every one of the Ant Farm. So the painting of me means nothing."

_Yes it really means nothing._

„What are you doing there?" Fletcher said.

„I...We... It was all Olive's idea!" Chyna almost yelled.

„What? I just said that you are always painting her!" I said to Fletcher.

„I WAS painting her."

„Yeah Olive, he was as you can see."

Chyna pointed demonstrative at the painting and raised an eyebrow.

„Hey! That's my personal stuff..." He took his painting and covered it.

„I mean I... I was bored and I...Well...See you later!" Fletcher stuttered and leaved.

_What was that about? It's just a picture. Why is he so nervous?_

„Sooo..."

„What so? It's just a painting." I explained her.

„But when he had a crush on me, he painted me. And now he is painting you. Don't you think that maybe means he has a crush on you?"

„No! Because... Okay I don't know. But why should he have a crush on me?"

„You're smart, funny and the nicest person I know. Fletcher is your best friend. Don't you think it's possible that he likes you?", she said.

_I'm sure he doesn't like me. He thinks I'm just blabbering about science or other interesting stuff. So, why would he even like me?_

„Well... I just don't think so. That's all.", I said.


	3. You Don't Like Him

ANT Farm - I love you

Chapter 3 - You don't like him...

FLETCHER'S POV

_She saw the painting of her. Why does god hate me? Now, she knows that I have a chrush on her, and my life is going to be miserable..._

Then Olive came into the Ant Farm.

Just when I opened my mouth to say something, she interrupted me.

„It's okay, I believe you"

„What?" I asked confused.

„That you don't like Chyna anymore." She said smiling.

_Oh no, I think she figured out that I like her. _

„Oh, that's cool... I have to go, Bye!" I said nervous.

„Wait!" she said and held my hand to turn me around.

„What?" I asked veery nervous, not just because of the fact she was going to say something that I don't want to hear, also because she was holding my hand.

_Oh no! Please god let me die, I don't want to be here right now. It'll get awkward._

„Why are you acting so strange lately? I can't even talk to you for more than 10 seconds."

„I...well...I don't know?"

„Com' on you can tell me.", she said, releasing my hand.

OLIVE'S POV

„It's just...that I like someone and I don't know how to impress her.", he said.

_See Chyna. He doesn't have a crush on me. I mean if he really had, he wouldn't ask me how to impress "her"._

„You now, you could have told me. Who is she?", I asked a bit jealous.

_What? Jealous? I can't be jealous! He's my best friend, I can't date him! That would ruin everything! Calm down Olive! You don't like him, you don't like him, you don't like him..._

FLETCHER'S POV

_She doesn't like me. She's interested who I'M interested in... Well, what did I thought. I'm dating my best friend in high school and in a few years we're getting married? That's never going to happen..._

„Well...I can't tell you. It's just that... you know her and I don't want to be mad at you, just because you accidentally told her."

_I hope this excuse will satisfy her._

„Okay..."

_It actually worked... I didn't think so..._


	4. Everyone Exept Olive

ANT Farm - I love you

Chapter 4 - Everyone Except Olive

FLETCHER'S POV

Next day I searched for Chyna and found her at her locker.

„You were right."

„What are you talking about?" she asked chuckling.

„You know... about me liking..."

„Really?" she interrupted me, shutting her locker and paying attention to me straight away.

„I just don't know how to impress her" I explained sadly.

_She's always saying that I'm immature... Maybe I should be manlier..._

„Why don't you just tell her?"

„She doesn't even like me in that way..."

„Well... then show her that you like her, without saying it."

„And how?"

„I think you're pretty good at this job. I mean it was totally obvious when you had a crush on me, so just do the same things."

„I'll try..." I said.

_Maybe she's right. Just show her that you like her, as long as you don't say it no one can tell if it's the truth. I just hope she notice it..._

OLIVE'S POV

_I haven't seen Fletcher today and it's almost lunch time. I hope he's okay..._

I saw him in the Ant Farm talking to Angus, so I walked toward them.

„Hey what are you doing..." I started, but got interrupt by Chyna.

„Hey guys, I need your help! Which instrument should I play at the audition tomorrow? This guitar or that one?"

_Really Chyna?_

She showed us two different guitars, or should I say exactly the same guitars, just that one was green and the other one pink.

FLETCHER'S POV

_Remember Fletcher, show her that you like her._

„Whatever Olive says, I agree."

OLIVE'S POV

Chyna smiled at Fletcher and he smiled back. That was when my heart broke a bit.

_What? I CAN'T like him! He's my best friend..._

„Is it really that important? I would pick the guitar that matches with your outfit." I said.

„Thanks!"

FLETCHER'S POV

_I have the feeling, she doesn't even notice me._

Chyna and Olive walked away talking about the audition.

„Do you like Olive?" Angus asked me.

„Are you serious?! Everyone seems to notice except Olive."

„It's kind of obvious. You're always looking at her and paying attention to her..." he said.

„I don't understand why it is so complicated. I wish I could tell her how I feel but I don't even know if she feels the same and she's always teasing me. I'm just too afraid to tell her."

„If you ask me, I think she has a crush on you too. I mean she's ALLWAYS paying attention to you...Maybe just because she wants to tease you, but she said, she teases you because she loves you. I mean, that's kind of strange..."

„She said she loves me?" I asked confused.

„Well, I think she meant as a friend, but yeah she did!"


End file.
